Turns Bad
by Fujiwara Inc
Summary: Sakura Kinomoto estaba desesperada de ver a su mejor amigo, Shaoran Li, como el presidente de la clase y el chico que cuidaba de los demás. Pero estaba especialmente desperada de ver como su mejor amigo no era más que su mejor amigo. Minific.


**Turns Bad**

_Sakura Kinomoto estaba desesperada de ver a su mejor amigo, Shaoran Li, como el presidente de la clase, como el chico listo, y como el chico que cuidaba de los demás. Pero estaba especialmente desperada de ver como su mejor amigo no era más que su mejor amigo._

_¡Era tiempo de ser vista!_

Cuando amaneció ese día se dijo que sería el peor de toda su vida, por que justamente cuando ella creía que la mejor etapa de la vida estaba por comenzar, era tiempo de entrar a la preparatoria. Era tiempo de conocer nuevas persona, lidiar con temibles y complicadas matemáticas y por supuesto separarse de tus mejores amigos de la infancia.

Toda su vida daría un giro inesperado antes de que el día pudiera acabar y ella no creía estar lista para encarar tantos eventos en una sola mañana. Iba a estar sola después de tantos años de secundaria con sus compañeros.

Por ejemplo, su mejor amiga, Tomoyo Daidouji, había sido aceptada en una escuela para señoritas con muchísimo renombre (Joshibi High), Tomoyo soñaba con ser diseñadora. Así que se había mudado a Tokio con su madre (ahora vivían en un lujoso Penthouse en la capital).

Después estaba Eriol Hiraguizawa, un chico de intercambio que había regresado a Inglaterra para asistir a una escuela en Londres y después regresar a Japón y estudiar la Universidad, porque resultaba ser un genio científico o algo parecido. Por eso no estaba tan triste con su partida, porque tarde o temprano regresaría.

—Despertaste muy temprano, Sakura-san—la afable sonrisa de Fujitaka le dio la bienvenida al pequeño comedor frente a las instalaciones de su cocina.

—Creo que es por los nervios… —respondió, sintiendo un nudo en la boca del estómago que no le permitía ingerir alimentos.

—Es una pena que ninguno de tus amigos permaneciera en Seijôu High…

Sakura asintió silenciosa. —Tuvieron un tiempo difícil mientras decidían donde inscribirse. —ella no había sufrido de eso porque la Primaria Tomoeda tenía pase directo para sus alumnos a la preparatoria. En cambio sus amigos tuvieron que presentar complicados exámenes y entrevistas de admisión.

—Hasta Li-san cambió de escuela.

Fujitaka se arrepintió de haber mencionado el nombre del mejor amigo de su hija, al que sospechaba, ella quería como algo más que un amigo. Y la verdad era que no le sorprendía (ni le molestaba como a Touya) descubrirlo, porque resultaba que Shaoran Li era un chico estudioso y muy amable que cuidaba a su hija de su propia torpeza.

—Fue a una escuela mucho más prestigiosa. —Sakura buscó un pan tostado para llevarse a la boca. —Shaoran-kun es muy bueno para muchas cosas, y creo que Seijôu era muy pequeña para él.

—Tienes razón. —se sintió un poco más aliviado cuando vio a su hija castaña sonreírle ampliamente mientras salía de la casa con su nuevo portafolio en mano y se calzaba los zapatos negros.

Mientras iba camino a su nueva escuela no pudo evitar recordar el rostro pasivo del mejor de sus mejores amigos chicos. Con el que siempre se encontraba a la mitad del trayecto para llegar juntos (en él había hallado una razón para no llegar tarde a clases durante el último año de primaria). Shaoran Li ahora debía estar llegando a su lujosa y exclusiva preparatoria en el corazón de Tokio.

Iba pasando por los árboles de cerezo que estación tras estación estaban ahí. Cierta nostalgia se le arremolinó en el corazón.—Al final… no pude decirle…

Shaoran había desaparecido después de la ceremonia de graduación y únicamente había recibido una llamada de su parte, explicándole sus planes a mitad de las vacaciones de verano.

Ni siquiera había tenido la oportunidad de decirle lo que sentía por él, o de pedirle el segundo botón de su camisa.

—¡Sakura-chan! —Chiharu le saludaba desde la entrada con Yamazaki a su lado, eran de los pocos amigos que habían permanecido en Seijôu.

—Hola. Chiharu-chan, Yamazaki-kun. —ambos se dieron cuenta de que ella parecía triste y no tan emocionada como la mayoría por entrar por fin a la preparatoria. Para ella no tenían mucho sentido las promesas de esa nueva etapa de la vida.

—¡Nos tocó en el mismo salón, Sakura-chan! ¡Que suerte!

Ese día todos se presentaron con todos y cuando fue su turno no pudo evitar sentirse nerviosa hasta la médula. —Uhm… S-soy Ki-Kinomoto Sakura…—se dio cuenta de que muchos ni siquiera la escuchaban, estaban escuchando su mp3, miraban por las ventanas o escribían despreocupadamente alguna cosa.

—Muy bien chicos, ahora que las presentaciones acabaron es tiempo para que vayan a su ceremonia de ingreso. Disfrútenla.

A pesar de que trabajosamente habían pasado dos horas de esa mañana, Sakura ya se sentía exhausta. Chiharu no paraba de hablar y Yamazaki reía con sus ocurrencias mientras las acompañaba cuando las encontró en el corredor.

—¡No podrán creer quien está conmigo en mi salón! —decía él siendo ignorado por las dos, Sakura suponía que era normal en Chiharu evadir a su novio de toda la vida y ella aunque quisiera ponerle atención simplemente no podía.

La altura de los alumnos de años superiores le llamaba la atención, hasta de las chicas que eran en su mayoría hermosísimas.

Suponía que no era una escuela tan mala. Aunque con Shaoran en ella hubiera sido mucho mejor.

El director dio un discurso largo y aburrido sobre lo importante que era la Preparatoria en la vida de una persona y porqué habían hecho bien en escoger Seijôu, habló de actividades extracurriculares (ella se inscribiría a las porristas sin pensarlo dos veces), de algunas materias importantes y las oportunidades de Universidades, aunque Sakura ni siquiera sabía si quería asistir a alguna.

—Ahora les voy a presentar al representante de su generación con un 10 perfecto en el examen de admisión—la revelación causó un gran revuelo entre todos, admirando al chico anónimo desde ese instante.

—Li Shaoran.

¿Quién? ¿El mismo?

Una figura que había crecido varios centímetros durante el verano, se levantó. Hubo aplausos y un ¿HOEEEE? Que hizo callar a todos, la chica de rostro asombrado también se había puesto de pie y lo miraba sin poder creer.

Al otro lado del auditorio su mejor amigo le sonrió tan tranquilamente como siempre.

—Sorpresa.

---

—Vaya sorpresa…—suspiró mientras la última hora de ese día acababa, dos meses después ahí estaba, esperando encontrarse en el pasillo con Shaoran que atendía a clases en el salón de a lado.

—¿Lista? —preguntó él cuando la divisó. Empezaron a caminar juntos mientras Sakura comenzaba a contarle todos los altibajos del día.

—Li-kun, hay una junta de emergencia, por lo del festival. —anunciaba una chica un año mayor.

Shaoran miró con algo de arrepentimiento a Sakura. —Si quieres puedes adelantarte y…

—¡Te esperaré! —sonrió ella, sonrojándolo tenuemente. —Hoy le toca hacer la cena a Touya.

Pero la junta estaba tomando tanto tiempo que comenzaba a reconsiderar la oferta de su amigo (por lo menos había terminado la tarea que tenía). Suponía que no podía evitarlo, si quería pasar tiempo con él tenía que poner de su parte. Shaoran-kun resultaba ser un muchacho muy ocupado, mucho más que cuando estaban en la secundaria e iban casi diario por un helado con Tomoyo y Eriol, los cuatro juntos.

—Ah…—escuchó la puerta deslizarse y a Shaoran buscarla, como si intuyera la tentación que era para ella irse a casa sin esperarlo. —Pensé que…

—¿Cómo estuvo la junta? —cuestionó medio adormilada por tanta aburrición.

—Como siempre, pero parece que el festival de este año será espectacular. Hay muchas ideas nuevas. —explicó, sentándose en la banca de atrás, como en los viejos tiempos. Realmente extrañaba poder ver el cabello cortito y castaño en la nuca de su amiga.

Sakura volteó como solía hacerlo para ladear su cabeza y mirarlo. — Ne ¿Shaoran-kun…?—él asintió como gesto de que la estaba escuchando. —¿No estás cansado de ser el repre…?

—Esto es muy importante, pero creo que si me puedo cansar. —la interrumpió mientras le sonreía tenuemente. Sakura cerró los ojos mientras reía y Shaoran tuvo la oportunidad de admirarla… y acercarse un poquito más mientras ella estaba distraída, lo suficiente para casi tocar su nariz o sus labios…

¿Qué pasaría si le robaba su primer beso?

—¡Y-ya es muy tarde! —se interrumpió a si mismo mientras se levantaba y se alejaba tanto como era posible. —Tu hermano me matará…

Sakura le miró divertida con sus brillantes ojos verdes.

—Creo que tienes razón. —bajó el rostro y aunque Shaoran no pudiera darse cuenta porque su flequillo tapaba la mayor parte de su cara, se empezó a sonrojar, más y más intensamente. —P-pero… no me molesta que me regañen si… si…—mordió su labio inferior, Shaoran la estaba escuchando con atención.

—¿Sakura?

Tenía ahora, la oportunidad que había perdido el día de la ceremonia de graduación.

—S-si…

Respiró profundo.

_Tururuuuu…._

—Ah, espera. Es una llamada. —Shaoran sacó el sencillo móvil que poseía (a pesar de que podía adquirir algo más ostentoso siempre que quisiera).

Sakura se heló.

—Si me adelanto a casa no hay problema ¿verdad?

—¿Qué?

Ante la mirada sorprendida de Shaoran, su mejor amiga tomó sus cosas y se adelantó mientras al otro lado de la línea una de las chicas que formaba parte del consejo estudiantil le explicaba algo de un calendario de juntas, etc, etc, etc…

Li apenas y conseguía entender que decía la otra chica mientras seguía a Sakura por los pasillos preguntándose porqué había salido tan de prisa.

Y Sakura a penas y conseguía entender para qué se esforzaba en confesarle sus sentimientos a su mejor amigo si él ni siquiera tenía tiempo para escucharla.

—¡Oi, Sakura espera! —_¿Con quien hablas, Li-kun?_ —¿Está bien si te llamo luego? —preguntó Shaoran, interrumpiendo a la chica de segundo grado. —Es que tengo algo importante que hacer.

Se mantuvieron callados todo el camino a casa de ella, Shaoran nunca la dejaría ir sola cuando ya estaba oscureciendo. El chico suspiró cuando su amiga finalmente estaba frente a la entrada de su casa.

—¿Estás bien, Sakura? —inquirió preocupado porque ella no parecía animada como antes.

—Estoy cansada. —volteó a mirarlo mientras entraba a su pequeño jardín. —Ve a casa con cuidado.

—¿Hice algo para que te molestaras? —parecía que Shaoran también se estaba poniendo de mal humor por su repentina e inexplicable frialdad. Como era viernes sería común en ella invitarlo a ver una película o quedarse a cenar. —Si no querías esperar en la escuela tanto tiempo hubieras venido tú y yo te hubiera alcanzado y…

Ambos guardaron silencio. —Discúlpame ¿De acuerdo?

Sakura parpadeó:—Pero no has hecho nada malo, Shaoran-kun. —Es solo que no tienes tiempo, pensó ella con tristeza.

—¿Estás segura?

—Sí—fue su sencilla respuesta. —He tenido mucha tarea estos días y prácticas de porristas. Creo que por fin me hizo efecto el cansancio acumulado. —Shaoran levantó una ceja porque sabía que lo que a ella le sobraba era energía. —¿Quién lo diría, verdad?

Li le sonrió de regreso, sintiéndose mejor. —Supongo que tienes razón. Parece ser que este fin de semana no habrá película.

—Lo siento… yo…

—No te fuerces ¿entendido?. —posó sus manos en sus hombros con cuidado mientras ella sentía que el corazón se le aceleraba. —Sino podrías enfermarte o-

Sakura no pudo contenerse de acercarse a él y rodear su torso con sus brazos en un abrazo fuerte, dejando su mejilla descansar en su pecho. Shaoran tomado por sorpresa dejó sus manos sobre su delgada espalda, apretándola un poquito más contra él.

_Te quiero, Sakura._

---

—Entonces, no le has dicho nada. —el sonrojo en las mejillas de Sakura aumentó mientras servía el té a su visita. Su mejor amiga se había tomado ese fin de semana para ir a Tomoeda y pasar un tiempo con ella. —Pero… fue muy extraño que no fuera a esa escuela y se quedara aquí contigo.

Aunque ella supiera cual era la verdadera razón y le mandara los mensajes tan directos como podía, su querida amiga no comprendería.

—N-no sé si hubiera sido mejor que se fuera…—bajó el rostro. —Ahora Shaoran-kun está ahora tan ocupado que…

Tomoyo tomó sus manos y las acarició con cuidado. —Estoy segura de que si hablas con Li-kun sobre esto, él le encontrará una solución.

Sakura negó suavemente con la cabeza. —Le causaría más problemas, estoy segura. —se dio cuenta de que Tomoyo le miraba con algo de pena, así que sonrió ampliamente y le mostró a la animada Sakura de siempre. —¿Y como es tu escuela? ¿Ya tienes nuevas amigas?

—Oh, es un lugar muy bonito. Tienes que ir alguno de estos días, la gente también es muy amable allá pero extraño los viejos tiempos en la Primaria Tomoeda. —ambas sabían que se refería a los viejos tiempos con Sakura Kinomoto en especial.

Cuando Tomoyo se despidió de ella en la estación de trenes, Sakura sentía muchas ganas de llorar, era como quedarse sola de nuevo y sus problemas con Shaoran que en realidad no eran problemas.

—Tienes que decirle, Sakura-chan. —le dijo con voz firme. Recordó las palabras que una vez ella le había dicho a Li cuando se dio cuenta de los sentimientos que el chico tenía por su mejor amiga. —Si no se lo dices, nunca se dará cuenta.

—N-no estoy segura…

—Entonces, intenta demostrárselo… mándale algunas señales. —Sakura parpadeó sin comprender.

—¿Cómo?

—Puedes intentar destacarte en algo además del club de porristas. —opinó sin encontrar una respuesta clara para darle. —Algo que lo sorprenda y que también le interese.

—Pero, es muy difícil. —suspiró derrotada. —Shaoran-kun es muy bueno para todo y…

Tomoyo volvió a sonreír. —Pero tú eres Sakura, y pase lo que pase todo estará bien.

Esa noche, de nuevo en su habitación sin deberes por terminar Sakura pensaba en sus palabras.

-----

—Hoy tampoco puedo acompañarte a casa. —refunfuñó Shaoran el lunes, cuando se la encontró en el pasillo. —Tengo que echarles un ojo a los chicos que están en detención.

—¿Qué no hay un profesor que se encarga de eso? —Li se dio cuenta de que Sakura estaba irritada por la noticia, pero no podía hacer nada. Le había tocado a él hacer guardia gracias al estúpido sorteo.

—Será solo un par de semanas, y no siempre me tocará a mí. —O eso esperaba. Porque para su mala suerte, también era novato y tenía que soportar las bromas pesadas de los superiores en el consejo.

—Pero… si tú das asesorías a otras personas… ¿Por qué tienes que hacer esto también? —insistió, Shaoran miró hacia otro lado sintiéndose culpable. Ya se había dado cuenta de que la estaba descuidando un poco. Si no era por las juntas era por las asesorías y si no era por las asesorías era por las detenciones.

—Lo siento de verdad, Sakura. —pasó una mano por su cabello. —La próxima vez iremos al cine o a donde quieras ¿bien?

Y sin darle tiempo de protestar un poco más, se desapareció.

—Shaoran-kun…

Tal vez la próxima vez ella no quisiera ir al cine o a algún lado con él. Se arrepintió de inmediato por pensar en eso, ya sabía que ella saldría con Shaoran el día que se lo pidiera olvidándose de su enojo.

—¡Regresa aquí, tú…! —había mucho alboroto cuando había detenciones, y parecía que ahora los detenidos querían escapar de Shaoran. Pero nunca lo lograrían, Shaoran era rápido, era fuerte, era inteligente…

Le hubiera gustado consultar su plan con Tomoyo pero no le vio mucho sentido, intuía que su mejor amiga le diría que estaba mal.

Esa mañana Shaoran buscó a Sakura por todos lados, ni ella ni sus cosas estaban en su salón y Mihara tampoco la había visto. Probablemente se había quedado dormida porque ya faltaban menos de tres minutos para que la campana sonara. A pesar de que se anunció el inicio de las clases seguía habiendo mucha gente fuera.

—Entren todos. —ordenó y poco a poco iba aplacando el desorden cuando se dio cuenta que por el pasillo iba entrando la menuda figura de Sakura. Parpadeó confundido cuando no pudo ver sus ojos verdes sino unas gafas negras.

—¿Pero que demonios…?

La chica se cruzó de brazos y levantó el rostro cuando estaba frente a él.

—Hola, Shaoran-kun.

—¿Qué haces con estas cosas? —se las quitó, haciendo que su amiga saltara para recuperarlas. —Está prohibido usarlas dentro de las instalaciones.

—¡No importa! —Shaoran bajó la guardia ante la respuesta que apenas y podía captar, y Sakura la aprovechó para tomar y ponerse de nuevo sus gafas. Ella pasó de largo para entrar a su salón de clases y no tardó mucho en verla salir porque al parecer al profesor no le agradó su nueva idea.

—¿No tenías examen de esa materia? —cuestionó severamente cuando volvió a pasar por su lado mientras iba a la salida del edificio.

—Sí pero creo que ya lo reprobé—le sacó la lengua y se fue.

Shaoran no podía creerlo.

Sakura se sentía victoriosa y orgullosa como hacía mucho tiempo no se sentía. ¡Todo había salido según su plan! ¡Si a Shaoran le gusta más estar con personas de mala reputación, ella sería una!

No fue ninguna sorpresa para Li encontrarse ese fin de semana con Sakura, en detención. Ella mascaba chicle silenciosa y parecía aburrida en ese asiento junto a otros muchachos.

Tenía que hablar con ella. La habían detenido por reprobar un examen, llegar con gafas, borrar la fecha (ella misma lo había confesado), tirar las flores a la basura, esconder la tiza y un montón de razones absurdas pero él creía que había sido por dormirse durante álgebra. Porque además el profesor era un enojón.

Cuando el castigo terminó ella estaba dispuesta a irse a casa sola.

—¿Te puedo acompañar? —preguntó Shaoran sorpresivamente y Sakura sonrió un poco, satisfecha por el resultado de su plan.

—Si quieres—susurró, encogiéndose en hombros y disimulando su alegría.

Una vez más estaban frente a su casa amarilla. Durante todo el camino en silencio, Shaoran buscaba las palabras exactas para abordar el tema. —Nos vemos, Shaoran-kun.

Pero él sostuvo su brazo suavemente, haciéndola voltear. —¿Qué pasa contigo?

—¿Qué pasa…? —lo miró sobre el cristal oscuro de sus lentes, hacía mucho que el castaño no miraba sus ojos verdes.

—¡Estás actuando como una loca, Sakura! —reprochó haciendo que abriera la boca ofendida.

—No deberías…

—Me preocupo por ti. —confesó, mirándola con seriedad que hizo que a la chiquilla se le moviera el piso. —No sé porqué estás haciendo esto pero no está bien.

Sakura sintió que le picaban los ojos.

—Yo…—lo abrazó de pronto haciendo saber a Shaoran que la razón había regresado a ella. Solo Sakura podía llorar así y abrazarlo así cuando estaba arrepentida de lo que había hecho. —E-es que… s-siempre estás tan ocupado…—murmuró entre su hipo mientras Shaoran abría los ojos sorprendido. —Y-y y-yo no puedo… yo no puedo entrar al comité… p-pero si, si puedo ser mala… ¡Lo siento mucho, Shaoran-kun, yo…!

Y tuvieron que guardar silencio porque Shaoran apretó sus labios suavemente contra la comisura de los labios de ella después de que sus manos se acomodaran en los pequeños hombros de ella y se inclinara. Sakura lo miraba sin mirarlo pero si se dio cuenta de algo. Las mejillas de Shaoran Li estaban rojísimas y trataba de no encararla. Tal vez no había sido el momento correcto, tal vez no tenía que haberlo hecho nunca.

—¿Shaoran-kun…?

—Yo… debí habértelo dicho en la ceremonia de graduación, probablemente antes. —refunfuñó sin quitar sus manos.

—¿Shaoran…?

Él estaba reuniendo fuerzas, dignidad y valor.

—Te quiero, Shaoran. —dijo, tan alto como el nudo en su garganta le permitió. —Siempre te he querido…

Li la miró sin entender porqué como una chica tan hermosa podía quererlo a él, que era tan raro.

Pero no había mucho tiempo en ese momento para pensar en las razones de porque ella lo quería. ¡Porque lo quería!

Se movió más hábilmente sobre sus labios como única posible respuesta.

Pegó su frente a la de ella, respirando aliviado después de esconder esos sentimientos por su amiga, tanto tiempo:—¿Cine?¿Mañana? —Sakura le sonrió tenuemente. —¿Cómo mi novia?

—¡Hoeee!

Touya Kinomoto gruñó mientras su hermana entraba todavía aturdida y ¡claro que había visto todo por la ventana! Y ahora tenía la excusa perfecta para alejarla del maldito mocoso que desde cuarto de primaria la acechaba.

—El director de tu escuela llamó, Sakura—la chica no sabía de que estaba hablando. —¿¡Es cierto que estuviste en detención!?

—¿Hoe?

—¡Estarás castigada hasta el próximo fin de semana, monstruo!

—Pero… mi cita…

_¡Shaoraaan!_

_-------_

Este pequeño fic está dedicado a la querida Gaba :3 que cumplió unos cuantos años hace unos cuantos meses :D perdón miguis por no haberla felicitado como merecía pero espero que esto pueda compensar un poco... :/

En fin, espero que también a ustedes lectores les guste xD y perdonen por toda la falta de actualización y creatividad de esta pobre autoraaaa... T___T

Nos vemos en otraaa!

Lady.


End file.
